


Post Mortem

by minntastical



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, I hate that he dies, One Shot, Romance, bring back nyx!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minntastical/pseuds/minntastical
Summary: Where does death take dearest Lunafreya?





	Post Mortem

**Author's Note:**

> If you find this familiar, it is because I posted this on my tumblr, minntastical, a while back.

_Farewell, dear Noctis,_ Luna manages with the last of her strength. Her voice does not waver with the sadness she bears, and she thanks every god for that. She must appear strong for Noctis. If she breaks, her childhood friend will too. And he will not be able to walk tall and rule well with the Ring on his right hand.

Above her, Noctis flails and blinks back into his older form. His hands reach out to touch her. Desperate and wanting. Luna wishes she can give him a comforting hug. The look of horror on his face tears her heart into pieces with a stronger force than that of the sea that swallows her now.

Noctis’ hands do not reach her and he floats upwards with the Sylleblossom. It disintegrates into the Ring of the Lucii and Noctis starts to sob. Luna smiles, her job is done. The ring that has killed so many who tried to wield its power. No more shall die now.

Her eyes are closed, for she does not wish to see Noctis cry over her. She wishes she could spend more time with him, but if this is her destiny then so be it. At least the future will be safe.

As she descends deeper, Noctis’ sobs grow quieter and the sea’s silence grows louder. Is this what death is like? Endless falling?

A pair of hands grasps her by the waist suddenly, making her flinch in shock. But these hands are familiar. Warm and gentle hands with calloused skin. These are the hands that dragged her through trouble after trouble in Insomnia.

_Your Highness._

This is the line he said when they first met. He’d stood outside of her car and greeted her with a bow and an arm reaching out. A smirk on his face, a twinkle in his eye.

This is his voice. Cheeky and confident. This is the voice that yelled at her to stay away and be safe as he laid injured on the ground in her stead.

Luna’s feet touches solid ground, or space, and she whirls around quickly to meet the man who protected her with his life in Insomnia.

_Nyx._

**Author's Note:**

> I want Nyx back, I really do.


End file.
